ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3
CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3 is the third instalment of the Post-Season Tournament series. It was filmed at Sable Ranch, California, and premiered on May 26, 2013, but it was set to promote the fantasy movie Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, which was released on August 7. Cast * Ben Fordham - Himself * Chris Kamara - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Alison Haislip - Herself * Amelia Welch - Lemec * JJ Woods - Himself * Tyler Yamauchi - Himself * Jon Alexis Jr. - Himself * Thomas Stillings - Himself * Daniel Gil - Himself * Sean Bryan - Himself * Josh Levin - Himself * Najee Richardson - Himself * Phoebe Howard - Hareb * Charlie Smith - Halsem * Hannah Takahashi - Kasha * Brogan Evans - Varan * Aidan Donaghey - Gydan * Abby Bell - Bayle * Tristan Ellis - Tanel * Chloe Smith - Simlo * Charlotte Edwards - Cared * Rob McPherson - Sonro * Supriya Chak - Aksu * Thea Day - Yeada * Robyn Leonard - Yonra * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Janhvi Devalekar - Karja * Tom Isted - Desot * Clemmie Bailey - Lymel * Carys Thomas - Marca * Charlotte Moss-McCrory - Sohar * Bradley Guy - Delra * Lorna Ferguson - Norso * Connor Woods - Corso * Tanesha Hanley - Tanla * Abigail Rose Gonzales - Herself Chapters * Chapter 1: The Saga Continues * Chapter 2: "How High Can They Climb?" * Chapter 3: "Bow Down To The Papal Ninja!" * Chapter 4: Step It Up * Chapter 5: "Feel The Thunder!" * Chapter 6: The Wicked Wingnuts * Chapter 7: Battle of Heroes * Chapter 8: Birth Of A Superhero * Chapter 9: The Mega Spider Climb * Chapter 10: The Finals * Chapter 11: A Winner Is Crowned * Chapter 12: Crushing The Course * Chapter 13: A Pirate's Nightmare * Chapter 14: "OMG!" * Chapter 15: Soaring Through * Chapter 16: Entering No-Man's Land * Chapter 17: It All Ends Here Featured Songs * Ways To Be Wicked * A Whole New World (end credits) * Legend (end credits) Skills Competition 'Super Salmon Ladder' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Salmon Ladder, with 40 rungs and about 4 stories (13.2 meters) in height. Each competitor would start at the first rung and tried to reach the highest rung as possible. Whoever reached the highest rung, he would be the champion. However, if there were at least 2 competitors who could reach the highest rung, the competitor who reached it in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors * Gydan * Delra * Josh Levin * Sean Bryan Results 'Striding Steps' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Sonic Swing from Raven: FightBox. Each competitor must sprint across 9 small steps (spaced 5 feet apart between each step), then grabbed a rope, swung back, and sprinted across the steps in other direction, and finally reached and hit the buzzer at the top of the wall. The 2 competitors who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to the final. In the final, each competitor must run the obstacle twice, with the competitor who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors * Thomas Stillings * Daniel Gil * Yonra * Sohar Results 'Thunderbolt' The obstacle consisted of a thunderbolt-shaped pegboard, with 2 buzzers at the middle of the pegboard. There were 3 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 2 heats, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. The Thunderbolt was the only competition to be digested (only shown the highlight) during the broadcast. Competitors * Halsem * Desot * Tanel * Karja Results 'Wicked Wingnuts' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Wingnuts. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the distance between the wingnuts was made larger in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. Competitors * Tyler Yamauchi * Corso * Najee Richardson * Yeada Results 'Mega Spider Climb' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Spider Climb, which took place at the Stage 4 tower. There were 7 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 4 heats, the competitor who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would move on to the semifinal heats (running in 2 heats), with the winning competitor from each semifinal heat would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. The Mega Spider Climb was the only competition to feature all-female competitors. Competitors * Varan * Aksu * Simlo * Norso * Lemec * Marca * Tanla * Kasha Results Team Competition 'Competitors' 'Competition Format' The competition worked as followed: * The stages used were Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3. * The competition worked in a relay fashion with each member of the three teams would tackle a few obstacles. * In Stage 1, the team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would automatically move on to Stage 3, while the other two teams would compete against each other in Stage Two to earn the last spot in Stage 3. * In Stage 2, the team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to Stage 3, while the loser would be eliminated from the competition. * In Stage 3, the two winning teams (each from Stage 1and Stage 2) would compete against each other. The team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. * There was no time limit to complete the stages (Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3). Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (Eliminated 15 villains in 2008) # Propeller Bar (Eliminated 20 villains in 2010) # Double Dipper (Eliminated 48 villains in Raven: Halloween) # Jumping Spider (Eliminated 38 villains in Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus) # Parkour Run # Warped Wall # Domino Pipes (Eliminated 1 competitor in Raven: USA vs. The World) # Flying Squirrel Results Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing # Criss Cross Salmon Ladder (Eliminated 1 competitor in Raven: USA vs. The World) # Wave Runner (Eliminated 2 competitors in Raven: USA vs. The World) # Swing Surfer (Eliminated 2 competitors in Raven: USA vs. The World) # Wingnut Alley # Wall Flip Results Stage 3 Obstacles # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards (Eliminated Chaos in 2010 and 3 competitors in Raven: USA vs. Creeps) # Nail Clipper # Ultimate Cliffhanger (Eliminated 3 competitors) # Curved Body Prop (Eliminated Plague in 2010) # Peg Cloud # Time Bomb # Flying Bar (Took out Lenat in Raven: USA vs. Warriors) Results Category:2013 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3 Category:Sequels